Joint Vehicle
A '''joint vehicle '''is a type of technology exclusive to Powder Game 2, due to the lack of any joint function in the original Powder Game. "Joint vehicle" is the generalized term for any self-propelled joint-based object. These objects can take a variety of shapes forms, but generally attempt to mimic real-world vehicles. These vehicles can be created using any joinable element or object in the game, such as fighters, elemental balls, and players. Joint vehicles as uploads generally gain a large amount of votes if done correctly, simply because the joint function is not widely understood by many users who are new or otherwise inexperienced with Powder Game 2. If the upload also includes a background or other creations, it is generally capable of gaining even more votes than a lone vehicle. Wheel-based Wheel-based joint vehicles are the most common form of vehicle, simply because they are the easiest to produce. They can vary from cars, trucks, trains, or even tanks, however all wheel-based vehicles use a joint wheel of some form. These wheels are generally made using joint-left or joint-right to propel themselves, and with them the rest of the vehicle. The down side of this is that they can only move in one direction, and to get around this would require a massive amount of effort. Wheel-based vehicles can also use joined balls as as wheels, instead of joined elements. This allows the vehicle to coast around the screen with little or no friction, often switching directions upon impact with another structure. Player/bird-propelled Player or bird-propelled vehicles are extremely similar to wheel-based vehicles in the fact that they both use joint-based wheels. The difference, however, comes from the fact that the wheels in a player/bird-propelled vehicle are not responsible for the object's movement. As the name implies, this vehicle can either be propelled by a bird or player. Versions using bird generally are able to move in a straight line until colliding with another element/object, at which point they reverse directions. Player-propelled vehicles may either use the player's walking-motion to effectively "push" the vehicle from location to location (although this is generally a slower method with heavier vehicles, and is therefor seldom used), or use either a fan or nitro player. Fan players generally create an undesirable amount of wind, however, and are therefor not a highly popular method. Nitro players can be much more powerful and effective, but may destroy the vehicle as nitro players produce large explosions. It is therefor recommended that one set the dot limit to 0 by filling the screen with a large amount of any stable element until no more can be applied, so that no fire will be produced, despite the player still being able to use it's power. Player-propelled vehicles are often very desirable simply because they respond directly to the player's inputs and can be moved instantly in any direction. Walker A joint walker is an extremely complex type of vehicle, in that it actually uses a set of different-sized wheels and oscillators to move several "legs" and propel the entire contraption. Joint walkers are very difficult to create, but if done correctly, they can often outrun other vehicles, as well as drive over varying and/or steep terrain that would cause many other vehicles to stall. Like wheel-based vehicles, joint walkers can only move in one direction. Aircraft A joint aircraft is a type of vehicle that is capable of floating freely around the game screen. It does this by using a combination of anti-mass and normal-mass dots to effectively balance their overall weight to near or at 0. Many aircraft use bird to fly throughout the screen at random. These vehicles often take the shape of real-world aircraft of flying creatures such as a helicopter, bird, dragon, or airplane, and in some cases can even be piloted by a player with nitro-power. Creature A "creature" is the general name for a type of vehicle that attempts to mimic a living or otherwise moving organism. Not all creatures are capable of moving from one point to another in the game screen, however. Some simply move parts of themselves or bob back and forth to become more life-like. Many joint creatures use bird to randomize their movement. Category:Powder Game technology Category:Powder Game upload types